dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Shan Yun's House
Shan Yun's house is the residence of Shan Yun, a famous opera singer. Located next to the Spector Club on Raqueza Avenue, Billie Lurk must visit it during the mission Follow the Ink in Death of the Outsider. History Yun's fame has made him a very popular person, and many people wish to hear him perform live or to get an autograph from him. Due to Yun's busy schedule and popularity, it can sometimes take hours, or even days, before he allows people to see him. The distractions presented by the crowds of people outside his home has recently become an annoyance to Yun, their shouts preventing him from thinking and composing. As such, his servants had been given orders to not let anyone in, with the exception of Eolina Rey.Our Secret Knock Despite this, Yun occasionally does perform to those on the streets below, opening a window and singing from their. During one of these performances, he was wearing only a bathrobe. Yun's private collection is protected by an electrified floor. At one point, a woman broke into this room while trying to find Yun and get an autograph. The sounds of the concert Yun was giving meant only a few guards heard her screams, and she was dead by the time they got to her. Layout Opposite the front door is the main hall. To the right is a small lounge, and to the left is a dining room. In the middle of the hall are some stairs leading to the second floor. The kitchens are located at the back of the first floor, and can be accessed by a door from the lounge, the main hall, or the dining room. In the kitchen is a dumbwaiter that can access the second and third floors. Housed on the second floor is Yun's private collection, consisting of assorted instruments and audiographs. The floor is electrified, and the whale oil tank is located in the locked dumbwaiter room nearby. Also located on the second floor are the music room, the restrooms and a staircase leading to a passageway connecting Yun's house to the third floor of the Spector Club. The third floor consists mainly of Yun's office and bedroom, where Yun spends most of his time. To the left of the main staircase is the servants' quarters, while to the right is a storage room, the dumbwaiter, and a padded room containing only a piano and a chair. A private toilet is located in a room off Yun's office, and a private bathroom can be accessed from his bedroom. Trivia *Yun keeps a framed copy of The Boreal Songbird Soars at Ducal Gala above his bed. Gallery ShanHouseDoor.png|The front porch. ShanHouseLeftWing.png|Left wing. YunHouseDining.png|The dining room. ShanHouseDine.png|Ditto. ShanHouseRightWing.png|Right wing. YunHouseLounge.png|The lounge. YunHouseKitchen1.png|A view of the kitchens. YunHouseKitchen2.png|Another view of the kitchens. ShanHouseFloor.png|The second floor. ShanHouseConcert.png|Another view of the music room. ShanHouseFloor2.png|Hallway on the second floor. ShanHouseCollect2.png|The private collection room. YunHousePianoRoom.png|The padded piano room. YunHouseOffice1.png|A view of Yun's office. YunHouseOffice2.png|Another view of Yun's office. YunHouseSafe.png|The safe in Yun's office. ShanHouseBath.png|The master bathroom. YunHouseServantsQuarters.png|The servants' quarters. ShanHouseSkyway.png|Staircase leading to the skyway. TheBorealSongbirdSoarsAtDucalGala.png|Yun's framed copy of The Boreal Songbird Soars at Ducal Gala. YunHouseMap.png|A map of Yun's house. References Category:Death of the Outsider Locations Category:Buildings